SunStreaker's Salvation, Sideswipe's Heart
by Missus Sunstreaker 3143
Summary: When a young fiery Femme is rescued by the twins. They never suspected it to be an old friend from Kaon that they hadn't seen in orns. Now escaped from the clutches of Soundwave severely damaged with important intelligence. What will her return mean to the Autobots? The twins? Will they discover what they have been needing in the form of Starfire who is now an Autobot spy?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone! This is my first fan fic. So please let me know wat ya think and if i should continue with this story i'm welcome to ideas, tips or suggestions! I hope ya'll enjoy! sorry it's so short!**_

**Starfire**

Starfire ran through the darkened streets of Iacon, her cooling fans at their max as she fled the Cons behind her. She had to reach the Ark it was her only hope. After escaping the clutches of Soundwave heavily damaged she had tried constantly to hail someone on her comlink. only to find she was still out of range. As she darted around a corner skidding slightly in her own Energon her spark leapt as she finally caught site of the docks with its one remaining vessel. The ark in her distress it shone like a beacon of life, in desperation she immediately sent a distress call over all known autobot frequencies. She stumbled as her inner systems began blaring, her Energon levels critically low. That one misstep was all it took for an Energon crazed insecticon to slam into her sending her flying into a damaged support strut with a small cry. From the corner of her optic she caught a gold and silver blur flash down the Ark's ramp. She smiled as she recognized the two infamous brothers known as the "Terror Twins". She knew all she had to do was last long enough for them to reach her. Ignoring her screaming body she forced herself into a defensive crouch her fists raised ready to fend off any awaiting blow. Just as the con lunged for her battered form an energon blast slammed into its chest knocking it back before a gold mech followed through a sword cutting through its tough shoulder plating. She smiled her optics flickering as her systems began forcing her into stasis, it looks like Sunstreaker the ruthless Kaon Gladiator and the vainest of the twins had arrived. With a small moan she collapsed only to find herself caught by bright silver arms. Looking up she faintly caught the sight of the missing twin Sideswipe. His sapphire blues eyes usually filled with mischief were now filled with anger and perhaps a small flicker of concern? Unable to stay online any longer she went limp darkness overtaking her, perhaps she had yet to escape after all.

* * *

**Sunstreaker**

Sunstreaker watched in silent amusement as his twin sideswipe carefully planted the paint bomb beneath Ole' Ironhide's chair. When done he swiftly joined him around the corner as they waited to see the results of their most recent prank. "You're positive this will work Sides?" he asked lowly still slightly skeptical that they knew for sure the weapon's specialist would sit there today. "of course! Ole' Hide is getting to predictable he always sits there to fill out his reports." Sunstreaker snorted softly at his twins' response. "If this one fails you are so on your own." Smirking as he caught sight of sides' Smirk. Before his twin could reply he saw Ironhide enter the command center a datapad in his servo. Both twins watched in anticipation as he moved towards the "booby trapped" chair. Only to be startled as a proximty alert went off followed by a weak yet desperate distress call "This is Autobot Starfire requesting immeadiate aid. I have a pack of cons on my tail and ive sustained heavy damage to all systems. I'm within sight of the Ark now! Please someone respond! I have important..." before it could finish transmitting a pained cry was heard before descending into static. Both twins had frozen in shock. they knew that voice, Starfire was a femme that had stayed with them awhile in Kaon. They hadnt seen her in orns but niether had forgotten the firey young femme. She was almost pure white with the occasional agua highlight but her optics where what made here memorable. They were a shockingly Emerald green. Before Prime could even order a rescue both twins had transformed and streaked towards the ramp determined to save their old friend.

**Sideswipe**

I drifted off the ramp with my brother in the lead tires smoking as they fought for traction. Up Ahead at the entrance of the docks they could barely make out a small white femme crouched against a damaged support strut her small servos raised almost in vain as a insecticon stalked closer. She flinched away from one blow barely avoiding it as they drew closer. The cons now seeing them seemed determined to finish her off quickly. With a snarl the Insecticon lunged for her only to be stopped cold as Sunny fired his blaster knocking it back before leaping up transforming as he went to bring his blade down onto its shoulder slicing cleanly. As he kept the Cons busy Sides knelled down next to the barely online femme. Her usually pristine white armor was scuffed and scratched almost beyond recognition, it was heavily dented an pierced and in some cases even melted to her protoform. He watched in anger and alarm as she collapsed Quickly catching he looked into her dim green optics trying to hide the sudden concern that pulled at his spark as she slipped into stasis. With a low growl he stood swiftly cradling her in one arm as he fired several large blasts within the cons midst confusing and disorienting them long enough for him to sprint off with Sunny covering his back as he charged towards the ark desperately in hopes of getting Starfire to Ratchet in time. he was meet halfway by the rescue squad which consisted of Prime, Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz. "Go! We'll hold them off get the Femme to ratchet! Quickly!" Prime barked out as he transformed cutting into the enemy with his swords as he was flanked by Ironhide an Jazz. Sides just nodded continuing to run as the group slowly backed towards the ark . It seemed to take an orn to reach the ramp when in realitly it was barely a brem. Waiting on standby at the top of the ramp stood Ratchet and First aid. Both Medics immediately began working on Starfire patching up torn Energon lines and hooking her up to an I.V. Sides was pushed aside as the lifted her onto a stretcher and ran towards the medbay. He watched them go optics never leaving the still form between them till the disappeared around a corner. behind him the other Mechs boarded the ship Prime calling for them to take off as he hit the sequence code to close the ramp behind him. He was startled out of his stupor as a gold servo gripped his shoulder plate he looked over to meet the concerned optics of his twin Sunstreaker. "Don't worry sides ya know how Star is, she wont go down that easy. She's to stubborn." he nodded in response only to jump startled as an explosion followed by an angry roar echoed from the command center. "SLAG YOU TO THE FRAGGING PIT! SIDES! SUNNY! I'M GONNA OFFLINE YOU FOR THIS ONE!" They glanced at each other only to transform with identical hysterical laughs as Ironhide charged down the corridor covered in pink paint and golden glitter. They both knew if Hide coaught them they'd be seeing Starfire a lot sooner than planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Starfire **

Starfire moaned as she slowly came back online various notifications popping up in her vision informing her of the progress of her repairs. She shuttered her optics a few times before slowly taking in the room realizing she was in the medbay of the ark. Nearby slumped against a metal work table was a yellow and green mech whom she assumed was the medic. Careful not to strain her vocal processers she spoke alerting the medic she was online. "What happened?" The medic jerked out of recharge with a start his azure blue optics locking onto hers. "Ah I see you are finally online. You gave me a lot of trouble Femme, what did you do try to take on the Con army by yourself?" he ranted as he walked up to her medical berth and began scanning her systems for any flaws or viruses. She smirked in reply "If you call being a prisoner of soundwave reckless than yes." She noted that he paused as he absorbed this information. "Soundwave ehh? I thought I recognized his dirty work. You're lucky to survive that fragger. I'm Ratchet by the way im the CMO here and this here medbay is my haven. You play by my rules or you can repair your own self." Starfire smiled inwardly at his gruff tone. Although he seemed uncaring and rough she could tell he took his job very seriously. "Yes Sir will do." She replied cheerfully. He narrowed his optics at her as if trying to discern whether she was serious or not before snorting and saying "Well your systems are up and running smoothly however your frame took quite a beating and is still weak. Don't strain yourself for at least a week to give your repair systems time to mend on their own. Now get your aft outta my medbay, Head to the command bridge after getting yourself some energon. Optimus Prime wishes to speak with you." Star nodded and carefully stood checking her balance systems before walking towards the medbay doors. The doors closed behind her with a soft hiss. She vented quietly dreading the news she knew she must deliver to her leader. She then turned and headed to where she knew the command center to be having downloaded the map from a previous visit. She didn't notice the two pairs of optics watching her from around the corner.

**Sunstreaker**

I watched Starfire quietly as she left the medbay her armor now repaired and only in need of a good paint and wax. I smirked inwardly perhaps I could persuade her to stop by so I could "help" her. Shaking my helm slightly to clear my processer I watched her form curiously to see if she had changed at all in the time we had been separated due to the war. The last we had heard from her was that she was headed to Iacon and then it was like she had vanished. Until last night we had heard nothing of her. Didn't even know if she was online or not. Beside me Sides vented softly I glanced down at him and noticed with slight surprise he watched her with sorrow. I had known him and Starfire where close back in Kaon, but judging from his reaction it went deeper than that. I too had missed her company she was always good for a laugh or just quiet companionship. I never admitted it but I seemed to lose something in me when she left as if she punched a hole in my chassis. As she walked out of sight I went to follow her only to be stopped by Sides. He looked up at me with a grin. "Wait Sunny I believe we should have her come to us. After all your looking at the Mech who knows the passcode to our new shipmates quarters. I grinned at him and turned to follow as he raced off in the opposite direction. Seems things would be getting pretty interesting soon.

**Starfire**

Starfire steeled herself before walking into the command center her helm held high. Upon entering she immediately locked onto the red blue and flamed mech in the middle of the room going over a hologram of cybertron with two others she knew only by name and reputation. Ironhide the weapons specialist and Prowl the SIC. Optimus turned towards her his optics piercing as he gazed at her. Quickly she saluted before stating "Autobot Starfire reporting Sir!" "At ease soldier. What news do you bring us?" She glanced around the room uncertainly, seeing her look Optimus again spoke bring her attention back to him. "Shall we discuss your intell in my office?" She nodded gratefully stepping aside so he could lead. As he walked past her he motioned to Prowl to follow who nodded and walked with them out of the room down another side corridor to his office. Ounce inside prime locked the door and activated a sound barrier to keep them from being overheard. Prowl went and sat at the right of the massive desk that took up the space in the room. Optimus motioned for her to sit at his left as he too sat down folding his servos in front of him. "Now your report." he stated She nodded quickly "Yes Sir about a metacycle ago id been deployed behind decepticon lines to try and gather intell on their latest army maneuvers. What i learned was far more than that. As we have recently discovered megatron has been sending his soldiers off planet with no apparent reason or cause. I earned the trust of a few mid-rank decepticon soldiers who were aiding megatron in his plans. Sir they are searching for Elita-1 and her troops. They seem to be intent on finding any and every Femme possible. I was only able to escape their notice by acting as a cripple because of such they treated me as nothing but a servant, however despite my status i was able to glen that seem to want to...Use them as broodmares sir. Soundwave is doing some sort of experiment on unborn sparklings trying to enhance or influence their programming." I paused to vent heavily "Unfortunately about 6 months someone started following me trying to track my actions. Deciding it was time to leave i tried crossing back over to our lines. I never made it. Soundwave sent his Casseticons after me and i was made a prisoner. For the rest of the Metacycle he tortured me trying to see what i had learned and what knowledge i had of the Autobots. he never managed to break me though he did come close on several occasions. However help came from an unexpected ally. One of the Mechs i had befriended found me in one of his cells and for some reason took pity on me and helped get me out. He was offlined helping me escape. Sir I don't think i need to say that we need to find our Femme's i dread to think of what soundwave would do to younglings based on what he did to me." Optimus and Prowl stayed silent during my report never interrupting. Ounce i was through i stared down at the floor my servos trembling slightly as my processor ran through the memories of my ordeal. Prime vented heavily across from me "Thank you for your service Starfire this news of yours bothers me greatly. I shall do my best to contact Elita and her troops and warn them of Megatron's plans. You are dismissed. Go an recharge you need it solider." I nodded tiredly before standing and saluting both my leaders and pivoted on my pedes to leave the room my moves sluggish due to exhaustion.


	3. Author's note

Hey guys! sorry for the wait computer deleted my third chapter so I have to rewrite...yay me. Anyway please leave a review. I'd love to hear ur thoughts on it so far! Anything you think I should improve? PLease let me know! -Missus Sunstreaker :-)


	4. Chapter 3

**Sideswipe**

Sideswipe ran after Sunstreaker his processer still spinning over seeing starfire. After all these orns she had finally returned to them. he smirked recalling some of their more wild nights after a fight in the gladiatorial pits. Although she was a femme her small and agile frame made her one of the deadliest fighters in kaon. She was able to dance among larger mechs attacks able to dart in and hit a critical spot before ounce again dancing aweay from them. he had been so busy with his thoughts he barely registered in time that Sunstreaker had stopped in what he assumed was Starfire's new quarters. Sides glanced around the corridor as Sunstreaker entered the passcode. As soon as the doors slide opened with an inaudible hiss they darted in. Sideswipe gave the room a quick glance, it was simple and to the point. Her small berth was located to his right along with a small recharge stand upon which sat a small table lamp. On the opposite wall a small desk an chair sat with a small stack of data pads. and in the back of the room a door led to her private wash rack. Deciding to make himself at home he flopped back onto the berth on to wince at how hard it was. It might as well have been a medical table in the medbay it was so uncomfortable. Bored he studied his twin "So Sunny what ya think our little femme has been up to all these orns without us?" Sunstreaker glared at the use of his nickname before replying "I don't know sides but I plan on finding out. I don't doubt she's living on the edge like she always did though." Sides nodded before stating "Wonder what was so important that she didn't bother repairing herself?" Sunny frowned this fact had been bothering him as well they both knew Star to be an experienced medic as well as a fighter. She often perfereed to repair herself instead of accepting help. So naturally it bothered them gretly to see her so close to offlining. Sideswipe glanced at his brother smirking slightly as he felt his twins worry and concern for the femme over the bond. Decding to have a lil fun he drawled "So sunny you seem to care quite a bit about Starfire, care to share your thoughts? Thinking of rekindling our old flame? I know I am." Sunstreaker growled in warning "We both know she left us for her own good we can't risk her again." he growled before muttering "no matter how much we might want to." Sides was shocked at the sadness and regret that flowed freely between their bond. Feelings he too felt bith had loved her with all their spark. Her leaving had wounded them deeply, they had both wanted to make her their future sparkmate. But her relationship had nearly cost her her life so she left before they could demand to know her attackers. The sight of her damaged frame haunted his memories. Now that she was back it rekindlied all their feelings for her with a vengeance. Could they convince her to be their sparkmate now they were away from Kaon? They both stiffened as they heard soft pede-steps approaching the door. Seems they would find out soon as the door slide opened with a soft hiss. The startled emerald green optics of Starfire soon glowed dangerously in rage.

**Starfire**

As she slowly walked towards her quarters. Star thought back to her last sight of the twins before slipping into stasis. The look of rage in Sides optics still made her shudder in fear and hurt. Was he still so furious over her leaving so long ago. She wished deep in her spark that she could tell them the real reason she left. That she'd left to protect them from the horros of her past. She couldn't lose them to her past as well, she'd already lost so much. Her spark couldn't survive it if she lost her future sparkmates as well. She wanted to bond to them as bad as they had wanted to bond to her. But she knew she couldn't maybe one day when the threat was gone but not yet. She vented heavily before stopping at her door and entering her quarters. To say she was shocked at seeing both twins waiting for her would have been an understatement. She was furious at them for endangering their own sparks by being close to her.

**Sunstreaker**

Sunstreakers optics lit up as Starfire growled and tackled him. With an indignant "Hey!" Sides joined in helping his brother pin the furious femme they both loved. He wanted answers, it'd been too long without them an he needed to know why she had left all those orns ago. Had she just been playing them? If so she'd regret it femme or not. her leaving at hurt them worse than any wound he had received at someone else's servo. about 10 minutes into the fight starfire collapsed her still weak frame protesting. He easily pionned her to her berth and with a small almost inaudible keen she turned her helm away her optics shuttered. Sunstreaker frowned and glanced at Sides questionly who just shrugged in response. "Why Star? Why'd you leave us? We culd have protected you from our enemies if you had let us..." Her only response was a few energon tears leaking from her optics "Please sunny I can't answer that maybe one day but not now, Please...I'm sorry." Sunstreaker went to snar again to try and force the answer out of her only to stop as Sides laid a servo onhis shoulder. "Sunny Stop." _**Can't you see something or someone has hurt her bad? perhaps she's not running from us but to protect us..."** _Sunstreaker paused before replying **_"you think someone is threating to harm us to get to her? But who sides? Who or what could cause her to be so scared you and I both know she battled some of the fiercest mechs in the pits." _ **Sides shrugged before replying _**I don't know but I plan on finding out who dared to threaten our femme. She belongs with us and if we gotta offline someone to get her back than so be it. we need her and she needs us Sunstreaker." **_Sunny nodded before realeasing Starfire before he walked to the door he bent and softly kissed her helm followed by sides who than whispered something into her audio receptor. Than quietly both mechs left determined to protect their femme from her enemies. but first they had to find them.

**Sideswipe**

Sides vented tiredly before pushing away the stack of datapads in front of him. "Sunny" he whined "cant we take a break im getting a processer ache...what are we looking for exactly anyway?" Sunstreaker vented slightly before replying " we are looking for any mention of star in the battle records. something makes me think we will find something there. Sides nodded and kept looking through the datapad he was currently holding. he froze suddenlt as something caught his optic. "Oh Primus...Sunstreaker I think I may have found something." Sunstreaker snapped his helm up and grabbed the datapad and began scanning through it his optics narrowed. He set it aside ounce done than looked at his twin. "Looks like we have where we need to start first brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey People! :) Anyway sorry its taking so long to get the 4th chapter up it aint easy to work on while juggling 2 jobs and all that fun stuff lol. So any input for the next chapter? Maybe something you'd like to see happen? I can try to work it in if u want just leave a review and ill do my best! -Missus Sunstreaker 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ya'll i finally got this up sorry for the wait please review and leave any ideas our tips thanks!**

**Sunstreaker**

For the next several weeks both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tried to approach Starfire about their recent discovery. How come she had never told them of her past? Dis she believe that she couldn't accept help so must face it on her own? If so why? As Sunstreaker walked through the corridors towards the Rec room he noticed Prowl, Optimus and Starfire leaving together headed towards the front of the ship. cuorious he swiftly followed them wondereing what they were up to. There had been rumors among the crew that something was being planned but no one knew exactly what. Sunny was almost positive Star was involved in it and the way she was acting just futhered his belief. He watched silently as the three nots entered Prime's office the door hissing shut behind them. He growled slightly in annoyance before he decided to wait and see if he couldn't get Starfire alone when she left. Sending a quick comm to his twin to meet him in the corridor outside prime's office to wait for Star to leave. Both Mech's were determined to get their answers by the end of the solarcycle even if the had to botnap her for the night.

**Starfire**

I entered the office behind prowl and Optimus to discuss the final plans to rondevue with Elita and her troops. Both commanders believed it would be for the best if their two teams combined forces to keep the decepticons from capturing the other femme's. What they were going to do was the two ships meet up and dock in space enabling Elita and her troops to board the Ark. Starfire would than take Elita's ship and set it on Autopilot for a distant planet to try and draw away the decepticons. Than using an escape pod she'd jettison herself into space to be picked up by the ark. This part of the plan she insisted she do knowing she was the only one they could spare if something went took some convincing on her part but she finally got them to agree if a bit reluctantly. The one thing she had to make sure of was that the twin's not find out about it, knowing that they would try to stop her. Something she could not allow to happen. Finally after about a joor of planning they had everything finalized. Star was than dismissed as Prime went to contact Elita to inform her of the plan. As she stepped back out into the corridor she slowly made her way back to her quarters going over the plan ounce more in her processor. She was so occupied she didn't notice the twins till they were looping their arms around hers and all but began frogmarching her to what she assumed was their quarters. "Sunstreaker Sideswipe! What the pit do you think you are doing?! Let me go now or I swear to primus i'll have Ratchet use you two for spare parts!." The two mechs just smirked at her ignoring her protests. She continued to struggle for half a breem before realizing it was hopeless and let herself be carried along. They soon seemed to reach their destination as they halted at a door. Sunny quickly put in the pass-code before pushing her inside and locking the door behind them. Star turned and glared at them her arms crossed she waited for them to explain what the frag had gotten in their processors. The last thing she expected was for Sunstreaker to pull her against him and kiss her roughly. Unwillingly she gasped that simple touch causing her systems to heat up as her cooling fans turned on trying to cool down her sudden spike in temperature. "Sunny what are you..." she didn't get the finish her sentence as Sides took his turn his lips aggressive against hers making her shudder. she was helpless to deny him as he ran his glossa over her lips tasting her before demanding entrance. She than moaned into his mouth as she felt Sunstreaker move behind her as he began nibbling at her neck cables. She felt Sunstreaker smirk his lips moving to her wings her frame shuddered violently as his tender kisses overwhelmed her processor. Her body awakened under their tender kisses she hadn't felt this alive in vorns. She whimpered trying to hold back but her body wouldn't respond. As Sides lowered her to their berth she tried to protest but was silenced was again as Sides kissed her firecly, Sunny than whispered in her Audio receptor "You are ours femme you know we are meant as sparkmates you wont deny us again." Star felt panic seize her spare, she couldn't bond with them it would endanger their sparks. They'd find out about her past and she knew that they would immeadialty seek revenge on her behalf. She couldn't let it happen. As she tried to remove herself from their embrace Sides servos clamped down onto her hips holding her still as Sunny held her tightly against his chassis. "Dont fight us Star please we will protect you from all enemies. We have your back just like we know you have ours. Surrender for us Star...Stop fighting please." In the back of her processor Starfire was screaming that she couldn't allow it but her spark overrode her logic as it pulled her to bond. Venting erratically she surrendered and was soon lost in a sea of pleasure both twins pleasuring her gently she stirred slightly as she heard the covers over their Spark Chambers retract. She looked up at them and trembled as she beheld their lust filled optics their sparks pulsed strongly as they slowly lowered themselves above her. Stopping as they carefully stroked her chassis enticing her to reveal her spark to them. She heard their vents hitch as the deep azure blue of her spark washed over them. "your beautiful Star." In the next instant Star gave a soft cry as they pressed their chassis to hers their sparks merging fully after vorns of waiting. Instantly she felt the bond forming and strengthening between them their thoughts and emotions flashing through her spark and processor. Thancame the memories, their shock and elation as they heard her distress call, the searing rage as they both assessed the damage to her frame. Than in rapid concession it flashed back to her capture and torture, her fleeing Kaon and finally to the memory that haunted her dreams. The death of her siblings and her torture that followed. Their rage had her shrinking away from the finished bond right before she passed out into recharge. before she lost all awareness their comforting murmurs soothed her newly aching spark as all her pain finally resurfaced.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Ya'll sorry it took so long let me know wat you think please! I love getting reviews. XD -Missus Sunstreaker**

**Sunstreaker**

Sustreaker vented heavily in content as Starfire slipped into recharge her pain still echoing through the spark bond. Him and Sides cuddled her small frame between them soothing her with soft words and kisses till her pain slowly began to fade. "Why do you think she never trusted us to tell her of what they did to her Sunny?" Sides questioned his face troubled even though his Spark still sang with joy over their new Sparkmate. "I dont know Sides. Perhaps She was just scared. I have a feeling that she is somehow still hiding something from us. I plan on finding out. But for now im just going to enjoy being in her presence." Sides nodded before they both snuggled close to their fragile Mate and slipped into a deep recharge. Right into the midst of Starfire's Dream.

_Sunstreaker glanced around in confusion at the battle that raged around him. It wasn't one he was familiar with, could he be viewing on of Star's memories? A momvement at the edge of his vision caught his optic. He turned focusing on it curiously. In the shadows he could barely makeout the shadow of a femme her ams wrapped around something cradled to her chassis. As he drew closer her saw the familiar star white paint job. It was Starfire, he moved closer noting that she seemed unaware of his presence. He strained his audios as he saw her speak. "Dear Primus please let me save them, i cant lose them too.."Optics wide with curiosity he moved till he was right next to her, finally able to see what she held so close to her spark. Two sparklings rested in her arms, their small frames just showing their heritage both were femmes and jad small wings on their back. So their were seekers as well. Where they Star's creations? They certainly shared features, but if they were here's why had she nt mentioned them? Suddenly as Star dashed ou of the shadows towards an exit she was tackled from behind by Ravage and Frenzy she cursed as she hit the ground the force of her impact knocking the Sparklings from her grip. "No!" With a panicked shout she lunged for the little ones only to be stopped by an energon blast. The blow nearly severed her right leg, even severely wounded she struggled to move. The sparklings were squalling at the top of their vocal processors Sunny growled as he saw soundwave move towards her his blaster still smoking. "Objective: Obtain Autobot intell Action: Sparklings unessecary terminate" _

_"NO PLEASE! Spare them ill do anything dont take them from me." Star cried, energon tears pooling in her optics In a sudden revealtion Sunny realized what he was witnessing. The death of her siblings his spark ached for her as in the next instant soundwave fired a round at the sparklings point blank. _

Her scream echoed in his processor as he was rudely jerked out of recharge. "Sunny wake up! Star's gone!" At his twins words his optics snapped online as he sat bolt upright immediately scanning the room. Star was indeed gone. Before he could reach for her through their bound an alarm blared through the ship as Prime's voice came over the intercom systems. "All Autobots report to the bridge immediately we shall be docking with Elita's ship in two breems." Not wasting any time both twins tore out of the room hoping to find Star with the others. Ignoring the feeling of dread in their sparks as they ran.

**Sideswipe**

I raced after my twin all the while my processor running wild at the prospect that we had found the femme's. Perhaps Star was already up there to meet her commander when they came on board?Sides shrugged to himself he knew he would find out soon. As they stepped into the bridge they optics widened at the view that beheld them ahead in the viewport they could see the damaged ship of the femme's commander. "Primus" sunny whispered "what happened?" In the next instant prime called out. "Men prepare for battle the decpticons are still out there. Starfire we need you to evacuate the femme's now we don't have time for the original plan."

**_"Yes sir optimus im enroute now have the medbay ready Elita-1 has reported several with injuries. Starfire out."_**both sunstreaker and sideswipe froze at the public comlink before fear gripped their sparks. Their femme was going to battle without them?! With savage snarls the turned towards the nearest airlock determined to reach them on to be stopped short by Prowl "Sideswipe Sunstreaker standdown you are to man the ships guns not engage directly." before they could retort a sudden alarm rang out **"optimus sir the femmes are clear of the ship we are approaching now. is the airlock clear?" **the sound of Elita's voice caused their leader to pause as if confused** "Elita why are you contacting me and not Starfire liked we planned?"** The twins immediately bombarded their bond with Starfire to find in shock that her side was full of regret, pain and sorrow.

**"we were ambushed as we tried to leave, Starfire was the only one fully capable of battle she stayed behind Optimus. I fear for her last i saw she was up against the Elite and Conehead Trines."** Over their bond Sides called out to his sparkmate sunny's voice joining his **_"STAR! Hang on we'll come get you love don't worry!"_** Star's response was immediate **_"No don't I cant risk you please my loves i must do this i am sorry."_ **The twins ran to the viewport trying desperately to see her immediately they spied her as she danced among the stars her engines they knew were screaming as she avoided the blasts of Starscream and Thurst. Suddenly Skywarp dropped ontop of her grabbing her fragile wings violently. In agony the twins yelled her name aloud oblivious of the pained sympathetic looks of the others on the bridge. In the sudden silence a weak transmission came over the ships system. **"Sunstreaker Sideswipe, don't worry about me ive survived them ounce i can do it again i'll wait for you my loves and know that i am honored to call myself your sparkmate..."** In the next instant her scream of pain echoed around them. both twins collapsed as her pain slammed into them via the bond. **"Star please be strong love we will find you that we promise.."** Sides whispered his pain quickly turning to rage that the cons dared attack their Femme. As the twins stood the spun twin snarls in their throats they stalked from the bridge their gladitorial programming struggling to take control.


	8. Chapter 8

**Starfire**

Starfire keened silently in pain. Her whole frame ached and sparked from the cons nearly nonstop torture. They were determined to know where the Autobots were. But star refused she now had two sparkmates to protect along with her comrades an she refused to reveal anything. The cons had finally decided to leave her in solitary on giving her enough energon to keep her online. Star carefully shifted on the energon stained floor of her cell whimpering as her severely damaged wings shifted. The cons had constantly attacked her wings knowing how sensitive they were. Star noticed that only the "groundpounders" were present when this happened. when the seekers tortured her they were for some reason careful to avoid her wings. Was it because they felt some sort of connection to her as a seeker? Surely not...perhaps because she was a femme? That was possible she supposed. A sudden worried caress flowed from her bond with the twins "Star baby how are you holding up?" She smiled softly despite her pain as she heard her sparkmate's question. "As fine as possible sweetsparks." She could tell they held back a growl before they replied. "We are finalizing our battle plans now Star we will get you out soon love just hold on please." She suddenly tensed as the cell door was yanked open. Her sudden fear and alarm sent both twins into a panic. Before they could form a coherent thought she slammed the bond closed right as an electric whip lashed against her frame. Down the corridors three seekers cringed at the femme's seekers crys of agony. Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream looked at each other knowing what they had to do. Although the femme was an enemy of their leader, she was first and foremost a seeker and as such by law they were required to help her. The elite trine lay in wait for the femme to be left alone for them to make their move. their own wings twitching in sympathy as her sobs of pain echoed throughout the ships dungeons.

**Sideswipe**

Sides growled as he watched Sunny pace back and forth between their berths his doorwings twitching in agitation. It had been three joors since Star had shut down her side of the bond. All they knew was that she was in terrible pain. "Frag it Sides i can't bear to process what those cons are doing to our femme! Surely we could just bust her outta there!" "What the frag with?" i snarled back frstrated "...a prank?" we both froze before Sunstreaker looked back and said "Bro you are a genius.' Sideswipe groaned knowing that what they were about to do would get their afts kicked six ways to sunday.

**Sunstreaker**

I hissed silently at Sides over the bond as he ducked quickly under the overhang of a damaged hull as a seeker flew overhead patrolling the skies around the Nemisis. Both me and Sideswipe were planting a very...explosive distraction to enable us to get inside the base and rescue our femme. We could feel her pain through the bond even though she tried to block it. We worked furiously to connect the last few wires before running to where we had a clear view of the entrance. looking at each other we nodded before hitting the switch grim smiles on our faces as the bomb went off with a deafening report. the reaction was immediate nearly every nearby con rushed to the site leaving us a clear path in. Without hesitation we ran inside her sparks leading us to our mate. We could only hope to make it in time.

**Hey ppl srry its so short havent had much time to write so i figured id post what i have. but anyway i need ideas! Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Starfire**

Star whimpered as soundwave ounce again strapped her down to the interrogation table. even though she knew it was useless she still yanked on her chains. The only thing she succeeded in doing was weakening herself even further. Star knew she was dangerously close to stasis lock. Her energon levels were barely enough to keep her online. her frame was mangled from the torture after each session she was roughly repaired leaving raised scars and badly patched wounds covering her body. She watched helplessly as Soundwave picked up a laser scalpel and moved next to her. His one single red optic stared at her before demanding ounce again the location of the autobots. She just stared at him silently watching as he than slowly began to sever her servo from her wrist. she yanked her arms trying to desperately to get away from the burning pain. "Please...no more...please." the words were forced from her damaged processer as she stared at him with pain filled optics. Soundwave ignored her pleas and soon had severed her servo completely she cried out as he began to use the laser to burn small delicate wires along her partially exposed protform her armor having been badly damaged in spots. She screamed as he attacked her wings shredding them before ripping them free. Star screamed before her vocal processer busted spewing energon over her neck cables and rendering her mute. Soundwave continued his torture before an explosion rocked the ship. He paused before leaving her her body slowly trying to shut itself down. Her spark fluttered as she distantly heard two familiar enraged shouts. She coulda swore before sleeping into stasis that she heard Sides laughing in delight as he battled.

**Sideswipe**

Sides laughed as he flung yet another con away from him its frame looking like a human pretzel. beside him Sunstreaker snarled as his gladiator programming took effect with a roar of challenge he charged down the corridor where they could feel Star's signal coming from. Sides smiled dangerously before following watching his twins back and killing any con still online. Smirking to himself he figured their plan just might work. All they had to do was figure out how to get out. Suddenly in the distant he hear the high-pitched scream of a femme. His Spark stopped, he knew without a doubt that it was his Star. With a wolf-like growl he charged towards the sound closely followed by Sunstreaker both their optics glowing like blue fire. In just a few breems they stood before steel reinforced doors. with twin snarls they tore the door apart before stepping inside their sparks stopping at what they saw. Beside him Sunstreaker whispered "Dear Primus...what have they done?" An for the first time Sunstreaker dropped his swords leaving them as he rushed forward to the still form lying on an energon soaked table.

**Sunstreaker**

Sunny's spark stopped as he beheld his sparkmate. She lay on a table covered in dried and fresh energon her usually beautiful green optics were offline. Her slender frame was torn from wounds and badly repaired. Her pristine armor was covered in her own energon and it was cracked and in some places completely missing showing her damaged protoform beneath it. For the first time since he had started fighting in the pits Sunstreaker dropped his weapons and left them as her hurried to Star's side. His energon boiled as he noticed how bad her frame was damaged it was worse up close the smell of burnt wires and energon filled his sensors. His optics trailed over her body before landing on her servos. They had been completely cut off. With a snarl he broke her chains before cradling her gently to his chest. He turned towards his twin who was guarding the entrance. They dashed back down the corridor the could hear the sounds of battle outside. Apparently their allies had realized what they had done. He smiled grimly the cons had no idea what was coming. With his cannons online he charged out of the Nemesis as he and his twin sprinted for the Autobot line. He glanced at Sideswipe and nodded. Sides grinned before pulling a second detonator from his subspace with a grin he threw the switch not even needing to glance behind him as explosions littered the Nemesis along with a wonderful display of what humans called Fireworks.

**Hey guys hope ya like it! Please review i love hearing from you and any ideas or tips would be welcome. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunstreaker**

As soon as they crossed the line the Autobots began retreating through the ground bridge providing the twins cover as they dashed through it with Star. As soon as the twins set foot in base they sprinted for the med-bay knowing ratchet would have it ready. Before they could even speak Ratchet grabbed Star from them before laying her on a table where Jolt and Firstaid began working to patch up critical wounds while ratchet began carefully removing her damaged armor to allow him access to her damaged circuitry. Seeing that both twins were still present he growled before chucking two wrenches at them as he snarled "Get you afts outta my med bay! i need room to work an you two lugs are in the way." Sunny ducked quicker than Sides and avoided the wrench thrown at him. Sides however retreated from the med bay with a new dent on his helm. Sunstreaker looked over his twin noticing the minor damage to his armor. "Come on bro lets go take care of ourselves all we can do is wait for them to be done we'll be back in a few." Sides clenched his jaw before nodding stiffly and they headed to the wash-racks. Both of their processors were filled with thoughts of their new sparkmate and the pain they wish they could take from her.

Several joors later an exhausted Ratchet walked out of the med-bay his servos still stained with energon. Both Sunstreaker and Sides stood as he approached them their bodies tensed. "She's still in critical condition but her systems are slowly healing themselves her wings i had to remove as i'll nee to rebuild them, She is still in emergency stasis and will be until she heals completely. You may see her if you wish just be careful her frame is still fragile from the abuse she suffered." Sunny and his twin nodded before running into the med-bay slowing as their optics locked onto Starfire.

Her armor had been removed and taken to Ironhide to be repaired along with her wings. Her small petite form lay still under the white sheet that covered her protoform. The only sign that she was alive was the sight of an I.V and the soft beeping of a Spark monitor. Sides sat down on her left side while Sunny took the right. Carefully as if afraid to touch her they reached for her Servo's. The vented in relief as they found that Ratchet had been able to reattach them. Sides gently cupped her helm before kissing her softly on the cheek before pulling back and allowing Sunny to do the same. they than both settled back their Servo's wrapped around hers lightly as they both slipped into a light recharge.

**Starfire**

_Starfire looked at her surroundings confused. Why was she here? Who had rescued her from the Nemesis? An where were they at? Fog and mist shrouded the landscape her optics unable to pierce through it . She could detect no sound at all. So it was needless to say that when a Mech's deep voice sounded from behind her she screeched like a sparkling before spinning around and landing on her aft. "What the frag? Who do you think you are scaring me like that? You almost gave me a Sparkattack!" She accused the mech chuckled before stating "Well young one i would have assumed you would treat your maker better than that." Star frowned before realization hit her like a brick wall. She had just shouted at Primus...Looking at him in horror she stammered trying to apologize before being cut off with yet another soft chuckle. "Relax little one, I'm not offended. I've brought you her to warn you." Star looked at him silently before saying "warn me about what sir?" Primus looked at her long and hard before saying "About the attack that you must stop. for if you don't those you love will perish. I can not tell you everything but you will come across a ship from a distant planet. The inhabitants are of a young species yet similar to us in many ways. Your mission young Star is to save them. For if you do they hold valuable information of your enemies. it will not stop the war but it may just save your new home as well as theirs. Before she could ask what he meant he faded away leaving her in darkness. _Starfire twitched slightly as an annoying beeping sound reached her audio receptors. Slowly online her optics she was meet by two pairs of concerned optics she smiled before saying weakly "What did I miss?"

**Hey sorry it took so long but i hope you enjoy it! Review please! i love hearing from ya'll.**


End file.
